Soulmates Out There
by Kirabaros
Summary: What are soulmates really? Is it foreordained? Destiny? A songfic showing Dean and Haley's relationship within the Chronicles universe. Submitted for #soulmatemonth on DeviantArt.


**Soulmates Out There**

They say that a soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. Bashert is the Yiddish word for destiny and is used in the context of one's divinely foreordained significant other. Is it a matter of fate or destiny?

 ** _Somewhere out there, beneath a pale moonlight_**

 ** _Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_**

She was a Celtic juju witch. It was not a common combination. Most considered it downright an abomination and others feared it. Witches in general were bad enough but the Celtic witches and the juju practitioners were among the powerful. She was eyed with wariness and fear and then later with her old friend, with hatred. It had her be careful and wary and often alone and she took solace in learning how to work with her abilities. She was lonely and then she met him.

She knew he was a hunter. They were fairly easy to spot and some were better at hiding it but she knew he was one. She saw him with his brother and the other that would become a friend later on as they tried to solve the mystery of the kelpie and what her former best friend was doing. He was a hunter but he was different. She knew that when he played with the kelpie children and she was drawn to that. It was attractive and for the first time, she didn't feel alone.

Together they managed to fix things in that town and they talked. She liked him and it was obvious he liked her. Even when she explained her roots, he didn't push her away.

 _It's not a big deal Haley. You're not like them._

It wasn't the most eloquent of things he said and she knew not to expect it. But it conveyed what he wanted to say and he meant it. Their first night together was… there were no words to describe it. Even he admitted it was something and he stayed the entire night. It was something. She couldn't say special since she wasn't one to get her hopes up but something was there.

They knew that they had to part ways. He was a hunter. She was a Celtic juju witch. He had to save people, hunt things, the family business. She had to work on developing her abilities. She was flabby with a few of them. She wanted to use them for good and help people. Her family business. They had to part but that didn't mean that they couldn't stay in touch. She thought about that hunter every night and she would call him and she hoped he thought of her too.

 ** _Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_**

 ** _That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_**

He was a hunter. He had been taught about the things that went bump in the night; they were freaks and they got ganked until he and his brother started hunting with a dhampir and he saw a whole new level of weird. Things weren't so simple when he met her.

She was a witch. And he disliked witches in general. But Haley was not just any witch. She was a Celtic witch and she was a juju princess. She was something… and he was very attracted to her. He didn't like witches in general and he was attracted to her.

He pretended that there was no attraction in the beginning. It was easy to do since they were on a job. He always focused on the job and he got a few laughs out of it. But it was hard ignoring the fact that there was something about Haley that he liked. She was a looker on the obvious level. She had mocha brown skin and her eyes were glittering green. Her hair was typical of her race but it was also silky smooth. That was on the outside.

She was a person too. She may have the witchy powers but she was a person too. She had her own problems that she kept from the world. She almost had been crushed by the weight of family responsibility. So she got where he was coming from. She got _him_.

 _You're good with kids._

It was the first thing she said to him and the first time he was alone in her company. Yeah they had the kelpie kids there but still they were alone. She complimented him and yet it held a lot more meaning. He was a hunter after all and he was playing with kids that were born from a monster, the very one that he was hunting. Goes to show that not everything was black and white.

They managed to make things right in that town and he had to take her back to the Celtic settlement. She wanted to go back to her people if only to reassure them. That night, she came to him and it was when he couldn't deny his attraction to her. She couldn't either.

 _I… really liked you Hale._

 _I really like you, Dean._

That was the first of many nights they would have. That first though… it was like sealing a deal. At the time, it was like a deal but it was better since he knew what it was like making a deal. They had to part ways since he had his job and she had hers. But that didn't mean that they had to forget or ships passing in the night. In fact since that night, whenever he felt things were going to shits, he thought about her and he would call her.

 ** _And even though I know how very far apart we are_**

 ** _It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_**

Dean never expected regular calls or shows from Haley. They had their jobs in their world. He traveled with his brother and his brother's not official girlfriend. She traveled with her bodyguard learning more about herself and her people. But they always managed to keep in touch.

One would call them booty calls and that would be a crude way of putting it. True they had great sex but it was more than that to him. It was a weird thing to say since Dean Winchester was not known for being intimate. He was a drifter and into one night stands. But those were empty and when he did have to unleash the kraken, he felt guilty afterwards.

They met when they could. Sometimes she would just show up and he was hard put to figure out how she knew where he was. She would only smile and say that she had her ways and means. The first time she did that, he learned she had a playful streak that would later grow into teasing and an eventual game of intimacy.

The first time was after he met up with Lisa again and met Ben. That had him scared a bit when he thought that Ben might be his. He also felt guilty. It doubled when she showed up. Well not exactly showed up. She called and asked to meet up and he came running. And he had the nerve to call Sam a little bitch.

He ended up spilling his guts to her about Lisa and what the case was about. It wasn't something that he wanted to do but he felt compelled to tell her. He wanted her to know who he was even if he was a damned soul then. It was a major thing because Dean Winchester was not the choir boy that would have had the mark of approval. He drank, he hustled, ran credit card scams…. He was definition of bad boy.

 _I don't expect you to be monogamous, Dean. I knew who you were the first time I met you; that you weren't one to be tied down. But you are a kind and caring man. You aren't a cold blooded killer._

She had hit the nail on the head. She didn't leave him but rather she understood him. It made him feel more guilty since she deserved better than him. Instead she stayed with him a couple of days before she had to move on to another job. But it was then that they made a promise that they would at least stay in touch. It wasn't marriage or anything like that but to Dean, it was something that made the nights bearable especially when he thought about his plight of going to hell. He would think about her often.

 ** _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_**

 ** _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_**

She thought about Dean a lot. She worried when his days were being counted down until the hell hounds came for him. She worried when he struggled with the fact that Sam was going down a slippery slope… every major thing that threatened to crush them all, she worried.

She thought about Dean mostly when she was alone a lying in her bed in the choice of motel for the week. She would wonder if he was okay and thinking of her. Nighttime was always the time to think about things that she would otherwise keep on the backburner during the day while she was on the job. It was why she liked to play games with him.

Her dreams were often filled with 'what if' scenarios and she sometimes wished she could share her dreams with Dean. She had a couple of conversations previously with the dhampir in the realm of dreams and learned to navigate herself. It helped to explain a few things like when she was taking a nap and she found herself in a place that she wasn't sure of. She had wandered the place and found Dean talking to himself and about how pathetic his life was. She also saw her dhampir friend who was pretending she didn't exist and continued to watch.

That started her attempts to reach out to Dean in his dreams. It certainly helped when she was feeling particularly lonely and she hadn't called. Of course the timing was always off and funny considering what she saw him dream about. But in the end, when they couldn't talk on the phone, they met in dreams and it was a comfort at times.

She remembered one time she had just finished a particularly nasty job and she was just hanging around outside her room drinking a beer. It was a job well done and it was a time to celebrate since she and her bodyguard managed to stop more people from dying. That was always a bonus.

 _Never thought to see a witch in these parts._

It had been spoken in those husky tones that drew her attention. She looked up to find Dean standing there looking a little smug. She asked him how he knew where she was and he had the nerve to reply as she would by saying 'ways and means.' It was payback for her response but it had her smiling at him as she walked up to him and gave him a full kiss on the lips.

 ** _Somewhere out there if love can see us through_**

 ** _Then we'll be together somewhere out there_**

 ** _Out where dreams come true_**

She was a witch and he was a hunter, an unlikely pair in general but… it was them. She chased him enough to get him to chase her. It was a game to them and one that was very addictive. It only made sense since the hunter chased the thing and hunted them. But she sometimes chased him back.

 _What's this? A hunter and a Winchester no less caught off his guard?_

Dean grinned a bit as she made like she was going to kill him but she didn't. He played her game and he could have fought back but she was ready for him. She had her juju magic and a few other tricks. He had his and she had hers and they made their cat and mouse game interesting.

They would hunt each other yes but they would never kill each other. There was a reason for that and it was buried deep down. Eventually they came to realize what it was. Dean knew he had a rock in the least likely of people apart from the others that mattered the most to him. Haley was the love that kept him going even when she didn't understand the circumstances clearly like this whole thing with Amara. Yet she stayed by his side in her own way.

Haley understood what her dhampir friend meant when she said that she felt safe with her significant other. She felt the same whenever she was with Dean. She knew he would never hurt her and she would never hurt him. She would stand by his side; to be there when he needed help or just… whatever.

Is it fate or destiny? One can never really answer the question especially for someone like the Winchesters given what they have been through. One thing is for certain, there are forces that are powerful out there and can even occur in the most unlikely of people such as the hunter and the witch who discovered along the way that they were meant to be with each other, that they were soulmates.

* * *

 **A/N:** A piece on Dean/Haley from the Chronicles verse. Lyrics are from Somewhere Out There as sung by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram. Submitted for #soulmatemonth on Deviant Art. Enjoy.


End file.
